Rise Of An Overlord
by FenrisRoots
Summary: Discontinued: Naruto discovers he isn't human.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, just to make everything clear, this story was written awhile ago and I ended up taking off this site however I've decided to repost it and many others that I've discontinued or are awaiting a rewrite.

ALL of my active stories are posted on the profile for Fenris187 and none of the fics here will be updated.

Also, I own no IP at all right now and make no money off this free access fanfiction.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was not happy. He had recently been enrolled into the Konoha shinobi academy and despite his constant effort, all the sweat he shed trying to succeed, he still couldn't harness his chakra.

It was a depressing thought as he threw himself onto his bed, the old mattress creaking noticeably as it struggled to deal with the sudden impact, being rather old and worn, though luckily there were no loose springs to dig into him… yet.

It wasn't because he wasn't sold anything, or people charged extortionate prices when he was involved, that sort of thing didn't happen, no, the reason his mattress was so old and worn was because the orphan fund he received couldn't cover the cost of a new one after all his bills were paid.

Unfortunately for him, since the Kyūbi no kitsune attacked Konoha seven years ago, the orphanage had been filled to capacity with several children being forced to live in small abandoned apartments and take care of themselves, he was one of the unlucky ones.

Naruto let out a small sigh as he looked at his hand, the very hand that made a seal to try and bring out his chakra which would constantly deny its presence to him. He knew he had to have some chakra, cuts don't normally heal in a matter of seconds without it, meaning he had to have chakra… so why couldn't he use it?

It was a question that had been bugging him since he started trying to bring it out, why was it that even after three months his chakra simply refused to let him use it when everyone else managed to unlock it within the first fortnight?

He hated it. His chakra was making him the deadlast of the academy, it was making him the laughing stock for reasons that weren't intentional… and it hurt. It hurt being called 'the idiot loser', 'the deadlast moron' and the ever so popular 'useless idiot'.

Yet again his anger at his current situation made him feel… strange, as if fire was pulsing through his veins, though since it had always been that way for him, he failed to notice that the feeling was out of place for a normal human being.

Gritting his teeth he started taking several deep breaths, just like he had been taught by the old man in the big hat known as the Hokage. It was the only thing people didn't ridicule him for, his anger management problems. He didn't know why but for some reason whenever he lost control and entered a temper tantrum, everyone tended to either flee or look at him in raw terror.

He had never been capable of figuring out why they acted that way towards him, he had seen other children rage at their parents and no one seemed even remotely scared, irritated yes, but not scared.

It made him feel even more alone than he thought should be allowed. From what he could tell the only person in the entire village that didn't keep his distance from the blond was the old man in the fancy hat, though given how he was supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village made that a moot point.

There was a man and his daughter that ran a ramen stand once, however after witnessing his anger they too had taken to keeping him at arm's length, the fear in their eyes obvious to him.

Sometimes he thought that he would be better off just leaving the village, though he was pretty certain the Hokage wouldn't allow that, he had overheard a conversation where he was called 'a weapon' by the old man's advisors.

He was no fool, although he didn't know why they called him a weapon he was certain that there was something special about him that would make moving away near impossible.

So in the end, all he could do was let out a sigh of frustration before sitting up and continuing to try and remove the seemingly unbreakable lock on his chakra. He had made a plan that would let him leave the village but in order to do that he would have to become a ninja, which meant he had to harness his chakra and learn how to use it properly.

He had been told, just like the rest of the class, that chakra feels like flowing water, with a small lake of it located near the stomach where it was created, something he was never capable of finding. Sure he could feel something that felt less like water and more like fire gushing through him with an inferno where his chakra should be, however going by what the teacher had told them all, whatever it was wasn't chakra.

He didn't have a clue what it was, just that it wasn't chakra and it was his chakra he was trying to unlock since he needed that to perform nin and genjutsu, two things that defined being a shinobi… plus he would need to use extremely powerful genjutsu if he ever wanted to escape the village.

Then again, this strange feeling could prove to be an unknown to Konoha, an unknown that if accessed and used could give him enough of an advantage to catch his enemies off guard and increase his chances of surviving after ditching his place of birth… he refused to call it his home, a home was somewhere you felt like you belonged and he knew he didn't belong among these people that feared him for reasons he didn't understand.

With that thought inching its way into his mind, the young blond let curiosity take the steering wheel and with a surprisingly small amount of effort, succeeded in latching onto the power, pulling it to the surface, feeling its warm burn caressing his skin before he opened his eyes.

What greeted them was a light blue aura engulfing his form, tingeing the world a slightly cold looking colour as it covered his eyes, the burning feeling that they were experiencing almost making him feel comfortable instead of pained like he would've expected.

He let out a small sigh as a sense of familiarity hit him, he was certain he had felt like this before, as though his world had been tinged before… that was when it hit him, he felt the same when he was angry, with the only difference being that his world tended to tinge red instead of blue.

It was almost like the energy responded to his emotions, was it possible that it was blue because he was calm? Or was it more his apathy that was making it blue? And did being angry make it red? There were so many questions flowing through his head as he tried to understand exactly what this strange energy was.

The only thing he was certain of was that it was not chakra. He knew from witnessing the teachers and the other students in the class that chakra would occasionally create a small vortex when harnessed but it never simply coated a person like this did with him.

Plus it felt wrong when compared to the description the teachers had given him concerning chakra, that was a dead giveaway.

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Naruto couldn't help but move his arm, blinking as he saw the strange energy blur noticeably, creating a small arc in the air.

Tilting his head to the side he watched as the strange aura started to change its colouration, slowly turning from a light blue to a colour that he didn't like one bit… pink.

Letting out a sigh at the fact his aura was now a colour he associated with girls, he focused on it once more, pushing it back down into his stomach, feeling a hint of satisfaction as the visible energy vanished from sight and his eyes started seeing things in their natural colouration once again.

Despite everything, the young blond could do little more than smirk as his mind processed one simple fact… he had a power that he had never even heard of, something he could probably use to his advantage should it ever be needed.

All he needed to do was learn the limits of this power and find a way to use the academy jutsu.

XXX XXX XXX (5 years later) XXX XXX XXX

Uzumaki Naruto was considered by many to be an idiot. He may have been quiet but he was also inattentive, easily distracte, sloppy with his taijutsu and had significant difficultly with the academy jutsu.

Of course they didn't know that the reason for that was that he was close to falling asleep from sleep deprivation as opposed to boredom and his scores in the written tests were poor courtesy of his lack of studying as opposed to his intelligence.

The problem was of course, the academy jutsu. He was having to spend so much time learning how to control 'his' chakra because it was constantly overpowering the jutsu, then again he had expected it when he had first come to the agreement in the first place.

It was the only way he could figure out how to use chakra, by borrowing it off the beast sealed in his gut. Sure it had come as a surprise to him to discover there was a bijū sleeping in his stomach but it wasn't like it scared him, it was in a cage after all.

Plus it didn't seem quite as bad as the villagers made it out to be, filled with hate and pride yes… but it wasn't exactly what he would call evil. What he called evil was something malicious that caused harm to others simply for the fun of it, Kyūbi may have caused harm but it was never just for the fun of it, that much he could tell.

Still, the simple fact the fox had agreed to his deal was good for him, in exchange for a small volume of chakra to help him perform the academy jutsu he would release the beast back into the world under one of two conditions, one, he found a way to release it without killing himself in the process, or two, he was about to die anyway.

And Uzumaki Naruto always kept his promises.

Though he was at least smart enough to rarely make a promise in the first place, the only two he had made being that he would attend the shinobi academy and that he would release Kyūbi.

Of course no one outside of him and the kitsune knew of the second one, he was pretty sure he'd get an ass kicking for promising the Kyūbi freedom… no matter how temporary it would end up being. He had no illusions that the fox would either end up being put on a leash or sealed away relatively soon after being released, he was smart enough to realise that, plus he was a firm believer in Sods Law.

Right now though, he was still practicing for the academy graduation exam that would be held… it's hard to know whether it would be best to say tomorrow or today given it was the middle of the night, turning close to three in the morning as he continued to practice the basic three academy jutsu, each one barely passable courtesy of the sheer potency of the chakra used in them.

Of course he would have to be careful to get enough sleep, otherwise he might fail the final exam despite all his hard work. He knew his book smarts weren't up there with the rest of the class, mainly because he rarely read because of his handicap concerning the academy jutsu, however if he was at least 70% awake then he should be capable of acing the taijutsu portion… he would just have to be careful to not use his 'third arm' as he liked to call it.

It was a result of his strange energy, when he flowed it through fabric of any kind it would allow him to manipulate the material with his mind. He still remembered discovering that ability, he had literally fallen out of his bed one morning and gotten tangled in his duvet, his original idea was to burn the thing however that was quickly replaced by it unwrapping him and laying out flat once he had put some of his 'aura' in it. After that he started practicing and had even bought a large black cloak with red trim just for the purpose… it eventually became what he liked to call his 'third arm', with his only regret being that he had to skip out on buying a new mattress for a month longer because of it.

Fortunately though he had managed to get some extra money off the Hokage when he outgrew his clothes and couldn't afford to buy replacements because of his mattress and cloak, he had only managed to get away with the cloak because he didn't have any coats and although it didn't rain regularly, when it did, it rained heavily and his cloak would protect him from the elements while he wouldn't really outgrow it since it was already a bit too big for him anyway.

Even now he is twice the height he was when he got it, it still drags on the ground, leaving even more room to grow, even if the Hokage thought he had been mad to get one THAT much bigger than him. Still, with his ability to move it he never had to worry about tripping up on it like a lot of people would.

The young boy had two more tricks up his sleeve than just his third arm, one being the skill to turn his 'aura' into an inferno… not a little fire like Sasuke's Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu but an inferno that could make water vaporise before it got close enough to put it out. The only real problems were that he didn't really know how to direct the blaze and could do nothing more than coat his body in it, meaning it was no good as anything other than a boost for his taijutsu and even then, he couldn't keep it going for long, discovering that his limit seemed to be about five minutes before he collapsed from exhaustion.

Then his final ability… storage. He didn't have the slightest clue _where_ his stuff went when he put it in his cloak but it vanished until he put his hand in and called it back… it was a particularly useful skill when shoplifting since even if they saw him steal something they couldn't prove it, since no-one could find it on him. Outside of that he was pretty sure his cloak was filled with all sorts of things he had forgotten over the years but he didn't know if they actually took up any room or not so he would just have to live with it.

Going through the hand seals for the basic bunshin one more time, the blond felt a now familiar rush of malicious intent that he immediately directed towards his hands and with a short burst of smoke, where once there was only one Naruto, there was now one Naruto and four illusionary copies of him.

Glancing at the bunshin, he let out a small sigh of relief, if he was this tired right now then he would probably do better after a half decent sleep and given that the bunshin was his worst technique, he should be capable of passing the graduation exam when he got to it, which would make him a ninja, which would get him out of the village on missions and give him ample opportunity to pull off his plan and escape the clutches of the village that made it its job to let him know he wasn't welcome there.

XXX XXX XXX

It was finally time. The day that he would become a ninja and finally get a chance to leave the village was here.

Naruto may not have been the smartest person around, his constant need to practice the basic jutsu meant he could never put any real effort into learning even if he did spend a little bit of time experimenting with his strange power, however what a small number of people realised was that despite his lack of knowledge, the boy almost never made the same mistake twice (excluding overloading the basic jutsu but that wasn't really his fault), indicating that he actually possessed at least a certain level of intelligence behind his apparent stupidity.

Though only three people in the class realised that piece of information, one of the instructors, a young man with a scar on the bridge of his nose named Umino Iruka, the class heartthrob, the only survivor of his extended family's massacre, Uchiha Sasuke and last but certainly not least, a boy he was almost certain was a mute, Aburame Shino.

Everyone else just thought he was an idiot… a scary idiot but an idiot none the less. They had quickly learned that pissing him off was not the smartest move given the fact that he tended to terrify even the instructors when he was angry, though they had to admit that pissing him off was actually quite hard and he probably had the longest fuse in the class outside of Shino… who everyone was pretty certain didn't even have one to light in the first place.

Of course there was something that annoyed him every day he was in class, its name was Hyūga Hinata. He didn't know _why_ she annoyed him but she did. All she did was sit at the back of the class, hide in her jacket and generally act like a nervous wreck and for some reason it just made him want to strangle her. Then again he tended to want to strangle anyone that acted like a nervous wreck so he was pretty sure it was just some sort of mental problem, though Kyūbi had reassured him it was probably just something he had grown to react negatively to during his childhood.

Still if he was put on the same team as her he was certain she would die within the first week courtesy of asphyxiation… or he could store her in his cloak, that would probably work out fine, he could get rid of her when he got angry and she could tell him where his stuff went and what was stuck there. Then again the Jōnin they got placed under would probably cause him all sorts of problems if he did that so he would just have to hope that he wasn't put on the same team as her or that he managed to escape the village before he ended up relieving her of her life.

Right now though he was beginning to put those thoughts out of his head as he thought about the graduation exam. He knew that the first part would be a written portion, he wouldn't have any problems with that because of a plan he came up with that morning, the second was the practical portion which revolved around accuracy and taijutsu exams and then there was the technique portion which revolved around using the academy basic jutsu.

So the only portion he would have any real trouble with would be the technique exam, which he was confident he could gain a barely passable mark in when he came to it.

"Alright class, the written portion will start soon, for the duration of the test you will be disqualified if you speak or are caught cheating, now begin," Iruka said seriously before turning to face the one student that looked like he was immediately starting to cheat, "Naruto! What are you doing?!"

Silence reigned as Naruto simply stared at the instructor while using his cape to hide his paper, a copy of the academy textbook visible to him as he proceeded to write the answers. Of course as soon as the instructor headed over to him with a look of anger on his face, the blond simply hid the text wherever it vanished to when put in his cloak.

"Naruto, drop your cloak now!" the entire class tried their hardest to ignore the situation, if Naruto was stupid enough to cheat then that was his fault as far as they were concerned. Of course when Naruto dropped his cloak he immediately moved his entire body over the test without opening his mouth to speak, after all, if he was going to pretend to be using his cloak to hide his answers then he would have to try and hide them other ways as well.

Iruka was annoyed by his blond students behaviour however he was beginning to understand what the boy was doing... though he would have to check to make sure that the boy wasn't hiding anything more than his answers from the class.

Without so much as asking the blond, the pineapple haired Chūnin started searching the blond for books of any kind, it was a right that academy instructors were given during official exams only, it usually acted as quite a deterrent for most children who would consider cheating.

After several minutes of searching for paper of any kind all the Chūnin could find was the boys wallet and bento, meaning that the boy could not be cheating, especially given that the underside of the cloak was completely blank.

"Alright, get back to the exam, you have fifty minutes left," the man finally said before leaving the blond to his devices, which caused him to immediately put his cloak back up to cover his paper and start cheating again… though he also made sure to make it nowhere near perfect, just good enough to safely pass.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto would not deny he wasn't particularly good at throwing shuriken and kunai… throwing objects that shouldn't normally be thrown was a completely different matter though, he was actually quite accurate with morning stars though despite the fact you didn't really need to be when dealing with a weapon that clobbers your enemy with lots of spikes.

Stepping up to the mark, the blond couldn't really think of anything to help his score so he did all he could and picked up the sharp implements and with several rather careless tosses, managed to score himself a passable score of 62 out of 100 (a maximum of 5 points per strike with 10 kunai and 10 shuriken thrown).

Realising that the next portion of the exam would be the taijutsu section and he would be one of the last in the class to be called, second only to Yamanaka Ino because they tended to call them out in alphabetical order, the young blond decided that there was one thing to do right now… use the time to catch up on a little sleep via a short nap.

He knew what the exam entailed, a simple spar with one of the instructors during which he would have to stay in the ring for as long as possible with the time being recorded and scored with modifiers based around performance, style and physical conditioning. Since he had no style he would have a higher modifier in that area to indicate that he didn't have any specific forms for dealing with his opponents moves and he was instead acting on instinct instead of training.

However that would be negated by his physical conditioning which was one of the best in the class, surprising really considering the fact he didn't spend a lot of time training his body, focusing more on trying to get the academy jutsu down as opposed to his body.

"Uzumaki Naruto," hearing his name the boy opened his eyes, silently cursing that he had ended up thinking too much to get a quick nap in while the rest were being tested.

Quickly walking up to the ring, the boy prepared his cloak for the session, using his arms to move it onto his back where it could easily be confused with a cape. With his cloak out of the way (even if it wasn't really in the way in the first place), he proceeded to enter a rather basic ready stance facing Iruka's silver haired assistant, Mizuki.

"Hajime!" as soon as they call was made, the silver haired Chūnin immediately charged towards the azure eyed child, cocking his fist back ready to strike at the boy, only to hit air when the jinchūriki ducked under the attack, immediately aiming a sweeping kick at the man's legs.

Of course Mizuki wasn't a Chūnin for nothing and easily jumped over what he considered to be a rather futile attempt at knocking him down before he lashed out at the spiky haired youth with a basic kick while in midair.

The results weren't unexpected, when the blond caught the kick only to find his arm being jerked down as soon as the instructors foot touched ground and allowed him to turn it into an axe kick.

Knocked off balance by the unexpected move, Naruto had no choice but to release his grip on the leg and use one hand to push himself off the floor while his other arm to guard himself from the next kick that came at him with intent on knocking him away.

Using the momentum from the kick combined with his own push allowed the spiky haired boy to make it to his feet and quickly gain his balance before once again facing the Chūnin's onslaught.

Iruka couldn't stop himself from smiling at the scene before him, despite his lack of style Naruto was showing some quick reflexes and good instincts as he constantly made use of his own body and his opponents moves to put himself in more advantageous positions. If he was honest he would admit that if it wasn't for Mizuki's stronger body and greater experience, the blond would stand a good chance of winning the taijutsu spar… however as it stood the silver haired Chūnin did have those two advantages and they were enough to give him the upper hand in the match.

Naruto had to focus hard to stop himself from using his cloak to deal with the Chūnin instructor, despite his instincts he was being pushed back further and further, it wouldn't be long before the older man finally managed to push him out of the ring and he was certain he had only been in for about two minutes at the most and he really didn't want to lose a lot of points just because he was forced back by the stronger man.

Once again his imagination struck and he awaited the instructors next punch with a small grin adorning his face. As soon as the correct angle came, the blond grabbed a hold of the limb and with a quick movement, used it as a bar to allow him to slide between the larger mans legs, effectively reversing their positions in the ring and giving the whiskered academy student enough time to land a kick to the back of the Chūnin's knee, knocking him to the ground and allowing the boy to land a knee strike to the side of the silver haired instructors head.

Dazed by the hit to the head, Mizuki could do little more than take the beating the blond immediately started dishing out, his mind reeling under the assault before the blows suddenly stopped as his head finally hit the floor.

The students looked on in shock as they saw something they had never witnessed before. Mizuki's head lay outside the ring, indicating that the blond had actually won the spar, a feat that automatically granted the student full points, which practically guaranteed that they wouldn't be ranked as the deadlast.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Naruto left the ring, his mind going over the fact he had managed to catch the Chūnin off guard with his last little stunt and instead of simply surviving for five minutes like he had aimed at, he had actually succeeded in defeating the instructor, sure the students probably thought his victory was a little brutal given the fact the silver haired instructors blood was sprayed across the dirt from the relentless beating, however he and Iruka knew the damage was mostly cosmetic with the only hit that might have caused real damage being the knee strike.

"Yamanaka Ino, you're next," Iruka finally called after Mizuki shakily stood up and indicated he was capable of continuing by passing a few tests which indicated he didn't receive any brain damage from the blonds knee.

XXX XXX XXX

It was finally time. The do or die test… the academy jutsu where his goal.

"_Hey, Ky__ū__bi, are you awake?"_ the blue eyed youngster asked the fox in his head with a hint of nervousness present as he thought about how he always ended up failing this portion of the exam.

"_**Yeah, I take it you want a miniscule amount of chakra right?"**_ the bijū asked rhetorically as it channelled a barely noticeable amount of its chakra into him, it would allow him to perform the basic three and no more, anything greater and the blond would've been completely incapable of forming the techniques correctly.

"_Thanks partner,"_ came the blonds grateful reply, earning a snort from the beast as it closed its eyes and proceeded to perform its favourite activity, sleeping.

"Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka called from the door to the small room where the students were tested on their jutsu skills. Within the room there was a rectangular table and three chairs, two situated behind the desk while Iruka and Mizuki sat on them and the other was located at the other end of the room.

The blond could feel his heart pounding as he was finally stood there, ready to perform the academy jutsu and finally become a ninja, gaining the opportunity to get out of the village in the process, all he had to do was pull off the jutsu without making too many mistakes.

"Alright, first kawarimi with that chair," Iruka ordered, his official tone dominating his voice as the blond gathered the appropriate amount of chakra and with several precise hand seals, suddenly switched places with the lone chair in the room, earning a small nod off the Chūnin as he wrote something on a clipboard held in his hands.

"Next, henge into me," once again the blond gathered the chakra loaned to him by the bijū in his gut and with several hand seals directing it, transformed into a copy of the pineapple haired ninja, it might not have been perfect, missing some minor details here and there but nothing that would give him away to anyone that wasn't intimately familiar with his appearance.

Once again the Chūnin simply gave a small nod and wrote something on his clipboard before ordering the final task, "Finally, create at least two believable bunshin."

Gathering the last of the chakra given to him by his tenant, Naruto put even more care into his hand seals than he had on the previous two jutsu's. Once he had finished the sequence, he released the chakra, creating a large cloud of smoke which quickly cleared to reveal four believable copies of the spiky haired youth in question.

"Alright, you may leave, return at three o'clock to receive your results," the scarred Chūnin told the boy who immediately gave a small bow before leaving the room in a brisk walk, his mind celebrating successfully pulling off the academy jutsu under exam conditions.

XXX XXX XXX

Naruto couldn't stop himself from thinking about how close he was to finally getting the chance to leave the village walls and escape his prison at last, he was certain he barely passed each module except taijutsu which he aced, meaning he would be guaranteed a genin placement and he would finally be able to take missions, which would mean going outside the village, which would give him his chance to escape.

His senses suddenly caught notice of something heading towards him, something he knew would show up sooner or later… Uchiha Sasuke. He was the one person in the class that he had nothing against, the boy only ever showed fear towards him after he lost his temper and not before, he was almost as quiet as the blond and Shino though not quite and he always got as close to the blond as possible during recess.

The reason for that last part was something the blond respected, he was using everyone else's fear of the cloaked blond to give him a reprieve from his fangirls. He didn't know why but it was something the blond didn't hate about people, when they took advantage of something to fulfil their goals, in Sasuke's case that goal was 'escape the fan club'. The one and only time they had ignored his presence in favour of getting closer to Sasuke had ended with several of them evacuating their bowels under the blonds narrowed eyes and killing intent… fangirls annoyed him nearly as much as nervous wrecks, not quite as much but he still wanted to strangle them whenever they got near him.

Silence reigned as the blond noticed several fangirls appear and leave as soon as they saw Sasuke seated with him, he knew this much, once he finally became a ninja he wouldn't have as many annoyances to deal with before he got a chance to enact his escape and finally find somewhere he could call home.


	2. Chapter 2

Letting out a loud yawn Naruto couldn't help but look over the rest of the students that had graduated the academy. Out of all of them there were only five others that showed any real promise in their career as they stood right now, Inuzuka Kiba was a tracker by birth which combined with his clans rigorous taijutsu training made him one of the stronger members of the class.

Akimichi Chōji was despite his appearances and love of food, probably the hardest hitter in the class and capable of converting his excess fat into chakra should he ever need to. Nara Shikamaru had only just passed the exam however Naruto knew the truth, the boy had literally done the bare minimum out of laziness as opposed to a lack of talent or skill, he knew from the bored glint in his eye whenever he looked at a problem that the boy was probably smarter than Iruka.

Uchiha Sasuke was the most obvious of the group that had potential, being both his heritage as an Uchiha giving him the largest chakra reserves in the class, a natural talent in the shinobi arts and the ability to awaken the doujutsu known as the sharingan, however all of that paled in comparison to one simple fact, he was determined and worked harder than everyone else to achieve his goal, he just didn't have anyone to give him a proper training regime to follow which in turn stunted his growth.

The last person with real potential was the mute. Aburame Shino scored nearly as high as Sasuke and didn't have any of the emotional crutches that Sasuke possessed allowing for a cold and calculated analysis of the situation which combined with his chakra absorbing companions would make him a truly fearsome force on the battlefield.

Outside of those five there were three others that had the potential to do anything worthwhile, however they possessed character flaws that would stop them from achieving their potential. Hyūga Hinata despite his annoyance towards her possessed the vestige of skill, however that was outweighed and made redundant by her inability to place any confidence in herself, creating a negative feedback loop, she thought she was useless which made her perform worse which made her feel even more useless which made her perform even worse, a destructive cycle that just made his annoyance towards her grow even greater.

Then there was Yamanaka Ino, had everything she needed to become a great Konoichi, she came from a ninja clan and possessed jutsu that allowed her to attack the mind directly, she could easily improve if she simply asked her father to help her but instead she suffered because of one single fact… she was a fangirl. Instead of training she groomed herself, instead of eating a balanced diet she ate next to nothing, instead of using scent killers she used perfume, everything about her just made him want to strangle the life out of the fragile twig she had become.

Haruno Sakura also suffered from the exact same issues as Ino, the only difference was that instead of having special jutsu and a ninja background, she possessed perfect chakra control. She was the only person in the class that never made any smoke when creating a bunshin, indicating that she wasted no chakra at all, something that not even Iruka could claim despite his much greater experience and training. If the girl ever managed to get over her issues she could probably become a truly fearsome foe, both a genjutsu master and an iryō-nin, possessing the intellectual brightness to create all the detail that would make a genjutsu realistic and adapt medical jutsu to suit the situation… it was such a shame that her brain shut down whenever Sasuke was near.

Everyone else in the class was just pure mediocre at best with the most they could ever hope to achieve being Chūnin. Of course he himself would never reach Chūnin, if everything went right then he would be labelled KIA before the month was up… or a nuke-nin if he was unlucky.

So here he was sitting in the classroom listening to the most boring teacher he had ever met telling everyone the team assignments, idly noting that Sakura, Kiba and Sasuke had just been assigned to the same team, apparently they were team seven.

"Team eight will consist of Aburame Shino, Hyūga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto," there was a sudden loud crack that resounded through the classroom causing everyone to look at the blond and the now cracked desk from where he had just slammed his head down, earning several sweatdrops from the class before the Chūnin continued, unsurprisingly putting Shikamaru, Chōji and Ino on the same team… if tradition held true then Naruto was certain that they would probably be taught by a Sarutobi, it was one of the things he remembered from the lectures he had received during his time in the academy.

The blond happily tuned out the instructors speech before noting that he said to be back within the hour as the former class filed out of the room to get their lunches, something the whiskered blond happily ignored as he pulled out a bento he had prepared earlier, something that everyone who had ever tried it had considered vomited inducing but it wasn't their lunch and he actually found it rather enjoyable.

"U-um, e-excuse me, N-Naruto-san," came a quiet call from beside him causing the blonds eye to twitch, that nervous stutter and sickly sweet and innocent voice meant only one thing, Hyūga Hinata was approaching him, probably to try and get a closer bond with her newest teammates.

"What do you want," the manner in which the blond made his 'question' made it obvious he had no intention of associating with the lavender eyed girl, of course she didn't know that her lack of confidence gave him the urge to kill her whenever he saw her.

"I-I was wondering, i-if you…" she started before trailing off, she honestly found talking to the blond to be an uncomfortable experience, despite the fact he was hard to anger he didn't hide the fact he didn't like most people, she was no exception.

"We were wondering if you would join us for a team bonding session," came a monotone call from just behind the girl, making the blond raise an eyebrow upon seeing Shino standing there, his mouth covered by the collar of his jacket like it normally was.

"Wait… you can talk?" came his incredulous question, obviously not believing that the boy he thought was a mute could actually talk, before a thought popped into his head, "or are you a ventriloquist Hyūga?"

The silence was deafening as the blonds new teammates tried to figure out if the boy was being serious or just making a poor joke at the quiet boys expense.

"I can talk… I just don't see the need to under normal circumstances," the Aburame stated seriously, earning another raised eyebrow from the blue eyed teen as he tried to figure out of if someone was just throwing their voice or if the shade wearing teen was actually speaking.

He was snapped out of his confusion when he saw something move out of the corner of his eye, turning to look at it Hinata chose to see if she could figure out why he had suddenly looked away, quickly seeing a small insect flying around the blond, one she recognised as being a female Kikaichū.

A sense of surprise appeared on her face when the blond proceeded to pluck the bug out of the air, before examining it, she was certain that the bug user had already planted a bug on her in case he ever needed to find her but at the same time she grew curious towards the look the blond was giving the bug.

"My apologies Uzumaki-san, I was merely giving myself a way to track you should I ever need your assistance," the taller boy stated, earning a blank stare off the blond before he did something that shocked the other two… he put the insect in his mouth and started chewing.

Revulsion spread between the two that had witnessed their new teammate eat one of his comrades partners as a thoughtful look appeared on his face before he swallowed and gave a small nod.

"Do you have any more?" Hinata began to feel sick upon hearing the question as her mind tried to process the mere idea that someone would be prepared to eat bugs.

"I am afraid that my Kikaichū are not born to be eaten Uzumaki-san," the bug user stated without a trace of emotion in his voice though he was inwardly seething at his more aggressive teammates action towards his insect.

"Oh… well then piss off, I know enough about both of you to work with you if I need to," the blue eyed genin stated blankly before turning to his bento and starting his actual lunch, that bug had really wetted his appetite after all.

"B-but we s-should get to k-know each other better, t-teams are supposed to be friends right?" the young Hyūga tried to convince the blond only receiving a blank stare off the boy before he made his reply.

"Do you want to die? It is taking all my self control to not break that fragile little neck of yours as it is, don't give me more reason to want to," and with that said the blond proceeded to go back to his lunch earning a couple of tears off the young girl before Shino motioned for her to leave, which she proceeded to do at a significantly faster pace than normal.

"Uzumaki-san, I believe we are at an impasse. May I enquire as to why you appear to hate Hinata-san so much?" the spiky haired bug user asked the boy earning a simple shrug off the blond.

"I don't _hate_ her, I've always had the urge to kill nervous wrecks, she's no exception. I don't know why that's the case but it is and the old man knows it… why he decided to do something so stupid as to put me on a team with one is just evidence of his incompetence," the blond said seriously earning a nod of understanding from the Aburame.

XXX XXX XXX

The scene from within the Hokages office on the other hand was nearly that of complete chaos. The Jōnin instructors had all gathered and had been watching the entire class since before Iruka had made his appearance and right now one certain woman with long, wavy black hair, red eyes and wrapped in a dress made of bandages was seething.

Her name was Yūhi Kurenai and for the past four years she had been acting as both a teacher and a friend to Hyūga Hinata. She knew enough to know that the blonds words would hurt the girl… a lot. It was a major problem that the young clan heir possessed in that she was too sensitive as a person and the simple fact that the Kyūbi's jinchūriki had pretty much said he wanted to kill her was not going to do anything even remotely good for the girls self confidence.

However right now she was levelling her glare not at the orb but at the man that had made the team placements. From what the blond had said he knew about his desire to kill to people that lacked composure but decided to put him on a team with Hinata of all people. It raised the question of the old man's sanity and whether or not he had finally gone senile.

It was a shame no one else was thinking about the same thing she was, they were more preoccupied over the fact the boy wanted to kill others and the fact he called the longest living leader the village had seen incompetent. Of course there were those who believed the seal holding Kyūbi at bay wasn't as strong as it needed to be and that the beast had corrupted the blond… of course that was complete nonsense, it was only thanks to Kyūbi taking the role of the voice of reason when the blond was angry that he hadn't killed anyone yet.

"Hokage-sama, may I ask why you chose to place Naruto on the same team as Hinata?" came the sickly sweet question from Kurenai, causing everyone to take a step back, knowing that the woman was anything but happy and probably had quite a painful torture to inflict upon the old man if he made the wrong answer.

"I understand your concern Kurenai. The main problem with Naruto is that he hates I quote 'nervous wrecks, fangirls and arrogant weaklings,' because of this there is no team he could be placed on where he wouldn't want to kill someone," the aged leader stated, causing a noticeable amount of killing intent to flood the room.

"So you decided to put him on the team with the one person that would take his hate to heart? What were you thinking?!" she started to shout at the aged leader only to freeze upon feeling the old man's killing intent levelled upon her.

"I put him in the team where I feel his presence would be best served, Hinata has to learn to ignore what people think of her and act in a calm and confident manner, Naruto is there to force her to, otherwise she should just quit being a ninja do you understand Jōnin!" the old man stated loudly, causing the woman to avert her eyes from the man, understanding what the man was thinking but realising that it would simply cause more problems. Hinata needed teammates that would give her a confidence boost not demoralize her like the blond would do.

"Hai Hokage-sama," was all she could push out of her mouth, no matter how much she disagreed with him he was not only her superior officer but also the strongest ninja in the village, going against him was literal suicide, especially given that he could already have her executed for insubordination, she was just lucky he was as forgiving as he was.

XXX XXX XXX

"Uzumaki-san, I realise you may not like Hinata-san but please try to be softer towards her, she has had a difficult life," Shino asked the blond as Naruto continued to eat his strange and almost poisonous concoction.

"Shino, I know you might not like it but telling her that is the nicest thing I can do for her, she needs to know not to bother me because unlike you I have very… haphazard control of my emotions and resisting urges is very hard for me," the blond explained to the slightly taller genin hoping the boy would understand why he acted the way he did.

"So you are saying that you choose to remain solitary so that you don't feel the urge to kill others?" the bug user asked for confirmation, causing the other boy to look at him blankly.

"No, even when I don't talk with anyone I still want to strangle them… it is just to a much lesser extent than if they annoy me directly," Naruto explained seriously, bringing a hint of curiosity to the bespectacled boy's mind.

"Yet you are talking to me without any hint of annoyance or anger," the Aburame said bluntly, hoping to discover more about the blond.

"That's because there are only three types of people that annoy me and only one type I hate… nervous wrecks, fangirls and arrogant weaklings, you aren't any of them," the blond stated, earning a raised eyebrow from Shino as he noticed that the blond only stated three types of people on his list.

"What type of person do you hate?"

"Those that try to toy with my senses," Naruto stated as he remembered the last time someone had tried to use a genjutsu on him.

"What do you do with people that you hate?" the bug user asked, his emotional control being the only thing hiding the hint of fear in his being, if Naruto had to resist the urge to kill people that just annoyed him then what would he do with people that he hated?

"The last person who tired was never found," he admitted darkly.

XXX XXX XXX

Silence reigned in the Hokages office as the aged leader stared in shock at what he had just heard, every other ninja in the room couldn't believe what they had just heard, Konoha's jinchūriki had just admitted to making someone disappear because they had used a genjutsu on him.

None were more concerned than Kurenai as she watched the scene in the orb, wondering how bad it would be for her to be the boys sensei, if he really did hate genjutsu then what would she do if the team was ever in trouble? While she may have been skilled in more than just genjutsu, she lacked the raw power to go toe to toe with most other Jōnin

"Looks like you really did get a problem on your team eh Kureani?" a bearded man by the name of Sarutobi Asuma said in an almost mocking manner, causing the woman to glare at him lightly.

"Maybe, but then again what he said was surprisingly specific," came a lazy drawl from the door causing everyone to turn and look at the chronically late Jōnin known as Hatake Kakashi, "anyway, sorry I'm late but I lost track of time staring at the memorial stone."

That excuse caused every Jōnin in the room to raise an eyebrow upon hearing the man actually give a believable excuse for a change but it would appear that there was something on the silver haired mans mind today.

"Is there something wrong Kakashi?" the sandaime asked the one eyed Jōnin curiously, earning an exasperated sigh off the young man.

"Sorry, I'm just having a hard time accepting that sensei's son turned out that way," immediately everyone in the room let out a nod of agreement. The fact the Yondaime had a son wasn't publicised however it wasn't exactly kept a secret either with most Jōnin knowing the boys heritage, it wasn't exactly hard for them to make the connection from appearances alone and since Minato was no longer alive for other countries to use the boy against, the number of problems that it could cause were minimal… especially given that the sandaime Tsuchikage was known for choosing whatever option was best for his village and never simply doing something as petty as trying to get revenge for the casualties of war.

"We all feel the same way, to see the Yondaime's face in a permanent scowl is not something I wish I saw most days," Sarutobi admitted, he always felt hurt whenever he saw Naruto, the resemblance to his father was simply too great to ignore and everyone that knew of the kind smile the man would always wear couldn't help but feel like Naruto's constant boredom or scowl didn't fit the face he had.

"I guess that without guidance or kindness he simply didn't have any reason to grow up like his father," Kurenai muttered, causing everyone to look down, they had all been guilty of ignoring the child as talking to him would simply dig up memories better left buried, "and Kakashi, what did you mean about him being specific?"

"He said he hates those that try to toy with 'his' senses, going by what I've seen of him he probably doesn't care about others being attacked with genjutsu, as long as no one tries to trick him with it," the spiky haired Jōnin stated calmly, causing everyone to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What makes you so certain of that Kakashi?" the oldest in the room asked, wondering why the younger man would even consider such an idea.

"It's just a feeling I've got and I've learned to trust my feelings," the one eyed man said calmly as he let out a sigh as he looked at the son of the man that was like a second father to him… if only he had spent some time to give the boy something to hold dear when he grew up he might not have turned out like that.

"Well I suppose it's about time for you all to go and meet your new students, report back after you've finished testing them," the oldest in the room stated seriously, earning a chorus of 'hai Hokage-sama' before the Jōnin proceeded to leave the room at a sedate pace.

XXX XXX XXX

The newly minted genin were all sitting in the classroom fidgeting over the thoughts of who their new sensei's would be, well all except Sasuke, Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto, two of who refused to display any form of excitement and two who were currently sleeping, one because he found it too 'troublesome' to care and the other because he had no intention of staying under the Jōnin for any real length of time before ditching the village at the first opportunity which in turn meant he had no reason to care who it would be or what they would attempt to teach.

It didn't take long for the door to open to reveal a pair of Jōnin, one of whom was smoking a cigarette and the other was a beautiful woman with vibrant red eyes.

"Team ten, you're with me," Asuma said calmly before turning his back on the class as Chōji woke up his childhood friend and the Ino Shika Chō formation left after the man.

"Team eight, meet me on the roof," Kurenai ordered her group before vanishing in a shunshin, causing Shino and Hinata to quietly look at each other before the bug user proceeded to walk over to the currently sleeping blond.

"Uzumaki-san, our sensei has ordered us to meet her on the roof… will you join us?" the Aburame asked the boy, earning several wide eyes from the rest of the class as they finally heard the bug user speak.

"…" silence reigned as the blond kept his head down, his chest rising and falling at regular intervals, causing the entire class to look at him before beginning to giggle quietly, until it eventually erupted into a cacophony of laughter.

"Huh?... wha? what's all the damn noise for?" Naruto muttered out upon being woken by the immense sound.

"You were asleep, sensei ordered us to meet her on the roof, we are probably already late so we should hurry," the bug ninja stated before walking towards the door quickly, causing the blond to simply shrug before following the teammate he didn't want to kill.

XXX XXX XXX

"Okay, since this is our first meeting as a team I think we should introduce ourselves, I'll go first," Kurenai started upon the arrival of her new genin, "my name is Yūhi Kurenai, I like tea, vodka, my friends and Konoha as a whole, I dislike perverts, sexist pigs and corrupt bureaucrats. I have a few hobbies that include gardening and my dream for the future is to be recognised as a true master in the art of genjutsu," she told the group, easily noticing the glare the blond sent her way during most of her introduction, "your turn blondie."

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like what I like, I dislike a lot of things and I _hate_ people that try to toy with my senses, if you _ever_ try to put me in a genjutsu I _will_ kill you," the blond stated while placing emphasis on several words, causing the other members of the team to feel disturbed by his statements, "I don't have any hobbies and my dream for the future is none of your damn business."

The group felt a little sense of tension upon the small amount the blond told them about himself, from the way things had started off he seemed to be the weak link in the team, the one that wouldn't work with the others and would cause problems for the rest of the group.

"My name is Aburame Shino, my likes and dislikes are unimportant, my hobby is training and my ambition is to lead my clan effectively," Shino said in an attempt to cut the tension in the air, something he succeeded in doing as Hinata started her introduction shortly after he had finished.

"M-my name is H-Hyūga Hinata, I-I like my family a-and friends, I dislike t-the division in my family a-and those that u-use others," she started, further cementing the blonds dislike of her, after all, he liked those that used others for their own ends, they tended to make it far and have lots of ambition, "I-I like to help people and m-my dream for the f-future is to unite my family."

"Alright then, I suppose I should tell you about what will happen tomorrow," the dark haired woman said, earning a bored yawn off the blond of the group.

"You mean the true genin exam right?" the boys knowledge of the existence of another exam shocked the genjutsu mistress and made everyone turn to him, with Hinata and Shino both looking lost (well as lost as Shino could look anyway).

"And how do you know about that Uzumaki-san?" the red eyed Jōnin asked him calmly, causing the other two genin to look at her with minor amounts of shock in their visage.

"I know someone that told me about it, 'the meaning behind the academy graduation exam is to prove you have the talent to become a ninja, the Jōnin administered exam is to prove that you are worthy of becoming a genin by testing your ability to put your differences aside and work together for a common purpose,' that's what he said," the blond stated, doing a mock imitation of Kyūbi's voice when quoting him… after all the fox wanted him to leave because the sooner he could leave the sooner he could work out a way to free it without killing himself and that alone made it far more cooperative than you'd expect.

"I see, and may I ask who told you that?" the Jōnin asked hoping to learn if the boy had anyone he knew and trusted.

"No," the response was short and sweat and the blond said it with a finality that made it obvious he wasn't willing to say anymore to her, not surprising when you know who told him in the first place.

"Why don't you want to tell me who told you?" Kurenai decided to ask, hoping that even if the boy didn't tell her who told him she could at least gather a little more information on why.

"Because I don't and honestly I'd rather get away from here before my urge to strangle Hinata outweighs my self control do you understand?" the rest of the team could only sweatdrop at the blonds statement before the Jōnin decided to give up on the blond and gave them instructions to meet at training ground fourteen at eight o'clock the next day, after which she simply left with a shunshin.

Once the Jōnin was no longer among the group Naruto simply stood up before walking away, he knew that ideally the team should take the time to bond however the fact of the matter was that he was never going to be a true member of any team he was placed on, so he was better off simply analysing their skills and leaving them alone until he had a chance to leave.

Perhaps after that he would find people that he could form a bond with, people that would welcome him as family instead of keeping their distance in fear of him… letting out a sigh at the idea of being welcomed anywhere the blond simply made his way back towards his apartment to prepare himself for the next day.

XXX XXX XXX

Somewhere far away from Konoha animals began to scatter as an ominous feeling appeared in the air, something that simply yelled 'wrong' in every way possible.

Just seconds after the many life forms inhabiting the area began to flee a large, glowing blue whirlpool appeared in the air, the sense of wrongness growing exponentially the closer one was to get to it.

Suddenly something fell from the strange phenomenon before the giant portal simply vanished and all sense of wrongness went with it.

"Ow… why did the portal have to go higher than normal?" came an obviously female voice from the fallen object as it stood up.

The animals that had been running upon feeling the rift open were slowly returning, looking at the strangely dressed girl, a pair of thigh high boots hid the majority of her legs while a series of straps kept them locked on her feet. She wore a black T-shirt with a fluffy white collar and a pair of matching legless pants, two thick tan leather belts slightly crossed over each other and an oversized white hooded jacket with blue stripes down the arms and fluffy dark cuffs and rims.

She possessed long black hair with a pair of bangs framing her picturesque face with very dark blue eyes. The bang on the left side of her face was kept separate from the rest of her hair by a series of clips, one at the top with two crossed over each other just below it, the exact reason for the second two was unknown but let it be known that despite its fish men, its seventy year old men that could wipe out entire armies single handily, its giant talking toads and snakes, its plant people, people that can walk on water and even civilian women that could put a war hardened veteran in hospital for peeking on them, the elemental nations still tended to be one of the saner worlds in the universe.

"Uh… is this my game?" the strange woman asked no one as she looked around the clearing, seeing nothing but lots of animals staring at her, "am I finally a main character?"

Silence reigned as the girl proceeded to take a small thinking pose before pulling out two L shaped contraptions with a small lever between the joined parts, "well then, I guess I really should do some power levelling before the action starts.

The explosions that would occur would leave many near the strange woman scared and confused for a long time.

* * *

Now as I said before this story will not be updated, it may be rewritten at some point however that is dependent largely on a poll I set up on my proper profile.


End file.
